Championship Blitzball game
by Fat Chocobo
Summary: Game between Aurochs and Fangs. R&R! PS: this is only my 3rd story so it might not be so good. I think it's ok though. PG-13 for langauge and fighting
1. Before the game

Blitzball Game  
  
Note: I do not own FFX, blitzball or any characters used in this story, squaresoft does.  
  
Bob= an announcer  
  
Joe= other announcer who doesn't know much  
  
  
  
  
  
Bob: Hello folks! Today were here to bring you the championship game between the Besaid Aurochs and the Ronso Fangs.  
  
Joe: yuk yuk yuk  
  
Bob: right…anyways the Besaid Aurochs have done very well this season after signing the new guy. Oh, whats his name Tidus. Yeah that's it! With his Sphere shot he's practically invinceable!  
  
Joe: Hey, I see a hot dog guy! Mister Mister! I want a wiener!  
  
(Joe runs off chasing hot dog sales guy)  
  
Bob: He'll be back… Oh and here come the Aurochs now!!! Playing Middle front is Wakka. Left front, Tidus. Right front, Letty. Left defense, Jassu. Right Defense, Datto. And in the goal is, Keepa!! (Aint it funny a goal keeper is named Keepa ;P)  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
The next chapters will be longer, I just restarted my game and I gotta get past the blitzball tournament and get the names of the Ronsos… 


	2. First Half and misplaced cash

Chapter 2  
  
Bob: Hey and look at that here come the Ronsos now! On left front is Basik, middle is Argai, and on the left is Ganza, On defense is Nuvy and Irga and in gaol is Zamzi. We'll be back right after our commercial break.  
  
-During the commercial-  
  
Joe: Bob do you have money?  
  
Bob: What, why?  
  
Joe: Wiener man say I need money for his wieners.  
  
Bob: Yeah sure he's a 5.  
  
Joe: Ha ha whoopee! (For anyone who hasn't figured it out Joe is a little like Quina from FF9)  
  
Bob: Amazing how happy you can make him with 5 dollars…What the? Hey I had a 100 in here now all I got is 50! Joe, get back here!  
  
Hot Dog vender: TO late dude! That guy just made me rich!  
  
( Joe is last seen running out of stadium with 20 hotdogs.)  
  
  
  
Camera guy: Hey Bob were on in 20!  
  
-After commercial break-  
  
Bob: And were back!  
  
Letty: Hey man! Those guys are fricken huge!!!  
  
Tidus: It's ok we can take em!  
  
Bob: It's the Blitz off!  
  
Tidus grabs it, he starts to dribble it down the field. Ow, that's gotta hurt Basik just nailed him in the head. Basik grabs the ball from Tidus and starts bringing it in the opposite direction. Keepa gets read, and Basik tries to nail a sphere shot and he hits a perfect shot into the upper right corner. Keepa looks discouraged.  
  
Heres the next Blitzoff! This Time Basik gets a hand on it. The entire team of Aurochs rush him and tackle him all at once. There is a scramble for the ball and Letty comes out on top! He brings it down the field and is tackled by the goalie?! Zmazi seems he had a fit of anger and took it out on Letty. Letty looks back at Zamzi and they get into a fight! There are punches and kicks going everywhere as everyone gets into the brawl! The crusaders that were watching the game are now trying to pull the teams apart. Letty seems to be injured. He was holding his left arm as he left the stadium. I wonder who their sub will be? Folks I can't believe it the retired Captain, Wakka, is coming into the stadium! With two minutes left to play in the first half who will come out in first at the half. The score at 1-1, we'll see after this next commercial break.  
  
Camera guy: Hey Bob, We found Joe!  
  
Joe: ( in a muffled voice) hi Bob!  
  
Bob: Joe, swallow the hotdogs then talk.  
  
Joe: (gulp) ok me not hungry anymore.  
  
Bob: Good now you can help me announce.  
  
Joe: Why?  
  
Bob Because You are an announcer.  
  
Joe: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Camera guy: 3, 2, 1 were on  
  
Bob: Here at Luca Letty's arm is being looked at by a white mage. Our sideline announcer, Tom, is with her now.  
  
Tom: Thanks Bob, Here in the Auroch locker room is white mage, Yuna, How long do you think Letty will be out.  
  
Yuna: Well since it's only a minor sprain if he really wants to he can go back in after halftime.  
  
Tom: Thanks Yuna now back to you Bob.  
  
Bob: Thanks Tom, now back to the game!  
  
Bltz Off! Wakka gets it. He is goin down the court donging blows left and right. Nuvy gets in front of him. He uses his special venom shot. Nuvy's poisoned and has to leave the court. Zamzi looks frightened, goes for it and it slids off the tips of his fingers and good!  
  
( Air horn blows)  
  
Bob: Hmm there seems to be a fowl..  
  
Referee: Unessacery roughness, defense, Basik. Penalty is free shot.  
  
Bob: oooh that's harsh! Let's look at it on instant reply shall we? Tidus Waves to Wakka for a pass. Then Basik punches him in the stomach owch that hurts!  
  
Heres the shot Tidus is about 20 ft. in front off the goal. He does a sphere shot, and it's blocked by Zamzi.  
  
(Bell sounds)  
  
Bob: And it's Halftime! 


	3. Halftime Happenings

Chapter 3  
  
Note: I forgot if I mentioned this before but, I do not own anything that I talk about in this fan fic. So don't sue me I only want to entertain.  
  
  
  
Bob: Hello everyone and Welcome to Halftime. Today's halftime show is sponsored by "Besaid quilting industries". In this halftime we have live performances by Blink-182 (they rock!!), and an update on the game from our updater guy, John.  
  
And here they are Luca, Blink-182!  
  
(Dammit starts to play)  
  
( Dammit finishes)  
  
Mark: Everyone here havin a good time?  
  
Audience: Whoooooooooooo!  
  
Tom: That's good cause if you said know I'd have to make you like us.  
  
Mark: As my present to you people Were gonna stop talking to you and play a song  
  
(The Rock Show plays then after about 2 mins it ends)  
  
Blink-182 walks off the stage and then the cameras go to John in the news room.  
  
John: Thank you, In our first half, the two teams were everywhere. Letty had gotten into a fight. The captain, Wakka, played for the first time this season. That;s about it for the first. Now back to you.  
  
Meanwhile, in the locker room…  
  
Tidus: Whoo, great teamwork guys. 1-2 Good job.  
  
Wakka: Wonder how Letty's doin, Ya? I think I'm gonna check later!  
  
Tidus: I wonder where Yuna is…  
  
Jassau: There he goes again thinking bout her!  
  
Botta: Yeah, I'm parched I think I'm gonna go to the café` be back before the second half.  
  
Keepa: Wait up! I'm comin too!  
  
Datto: Same here!  
  
(Botta, Datto, and Keepa head of to the bar leaving Tidus to do his own thing)  
  
Tidus: Guess I could practice…  
  
Familiar voice: Hey there!  
  
Tidus: What?  
  
Rikku stepped into the locker room.  
  
Tidus: Oh hey Rikku!  
  
Rikku: Hi! (Rikku does little hand movement that makes her look weird)  
  
Rikku: Saw ya playing you play really good!  
  
Tidus: Thanks, Hey have you seen Yuna?  
  
Rikku: Yeah I saw Yunie…This is so damn useless. I mean really I've been flirting with you the whole disk. I wear a bathing suit that hardly covers me for you. But your to thick headed to figure out I'm just as hot as her! This is Bullshit I'm goin to look for a guy see ya numb skull! !!!  
  
Tidus: Um, ok. Guess I gotta find her myself.  
  
PA: Will all Blitzers please report to the court. I repeat All Blitzers to the court!  
  
Tidus: Awww man! 


	4. Second Half

Chapter 4  
  
As the players re-entered the shiny blue watery court, they all shook hands and waited for the Blitzoff.  
  
Bob: And now in the second half we're back to bring you the exciting conclusion of this game!  
  
Joe: Blue fries burn in hell! (thanx blink182 guy!)  
  
Bob: Uh huh sure joe, whatever. And here comes the blitzoff!  
  
And Letty receives it. He is being trailed by 3 of the Ronsos. He quickly passes off to Jassau. Jassau is then tackled. And it looks like he's been put to sleep. Wow, looks like he'll be out cold for awhile. The Aurochs call a time-out. Wakka, the captain, is being substituted for Jassau. So now the team is Tidus, Letty, Botta, Wakka, and Datto. And of course Keepa in goal.  
  
With two minutes left and the score tied. We'll see who wins this exciting match after this commercial break.  
  
Author's note: I'm not sure what the score was before so I'll just say its tied. Sorry if this messes with your heads a little I kina accidently deleted the first two chapters...  
  
Bob: And were back for the action packed conclusion of this game. Here come's the blitzoff. And It's picked up by a Ronso but I can't tell who it is. Well, whoever he passes it to the goalie, Zamzi, and Zamzui then throws it out. 25 seconds left!. Oh my god! This is unbelievble! Tidus has intercepted the pass and is now covered by 2 Ronsos. He kicks the ball. What! He hit a Ronso. This must be the Jecht shot! He spikes it at another! 10 seconds! It's just him and Zamzi, He winds up. And Zamzi misses the ball. It's good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So the final score is Aurochs 3, and Ronsos 2. Please stay tuned for the post game show brought to you by Shoopuff transportation Systems, Making the world of Spira a better place one shoopuff at a time. Until next time I'm Bob.  
  
Joe: And I'm hungry. 


End file.
